User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E5 - Acceptable Losses
Welcome back to another episode! To catch up to this episode, I made a little something for you guys that summarizes all the major events that lead to this point, and I'll keep updating with the completion of each episode. Recap Page ---- The Captain and Nick rushed to the shelter, and tore away the blanket that once provided a roof for the shelter, exposing Max. He was confused, disoriented, and his bandage was burning and emitting an iridescent red. Barry ran over and took off the bandage so it wouldn’t burn into his already damaged leg. As he grabbed it, he felt the fabric was cold, and upon further unravelling, discovered the leg was unscathed, and free of any injury. Then Max slipped out of consciousness. Lexi walked into the tent after a conversation with Barry and gave Max more water. Axel was sitting in with him and keeping an eye on him. His tent was being rebuilt along with Lexi’s and Jason’s, and he had slept in this tent for the remainder of the night. Once Lexi walked in, he excused himself for lunch, and left the tent. Lexi did a check up on his leg, which had small bruises on it but nothing more in comparison to the bone that had been sticking out of it the previous night. Moving on to the next hospice tent, she works on the usual: concussions, lacerations, and broken bones. The same 4 people had been in the tent since it was built and their condition hadn’t changed. Their passports named two of them as Ryan and Kevin, and the other two were young, maybe 12 and 13 and the older one was chubby and wearing a ‘Hoagy’s Georgian Deli’ shirt, the other wearing a shirt for a kids game called TurboFrog. The four were still unconscious and Lexi leaned back in the airplane seat, and pulled out the pile of votes from underneath it. Flipping through them she took a tally out of pure boredom, counting each vote, smiling each time she saw one for herself. Keeping a tally in the sand, she flipped through several votes for Jason and Barry, and a few for the Captain. Flipping through the last one she looked down at the tally. Jason was up by one. She dropped the papers and paused, considering her options, she decided it would be best to tell somebody. Who should she go to? Jason The Captain Barry Nick She sat down with Jason, and counted the votes again with him, once again coming up with the same results as the last time. “Are you sure that’s all the votes?” Jason looked at the pile. “Well I grabbed them all and never moved them from here so yes.” In the next tent over Jace felt the vote crunched up in his pocket and smiled after overhearing the conversation. “So what do we do about this? It’s not like we can go out and blame Cap for all this.” Lexi moved the pile to the side as one of the injured stirred around. “I’m not sure, but at the rate Barry’s going, we’ll be needed a new leader pretty soon, he’s completely incompetent.” Jason was cut off by Barry entering the tent. “I’m not the kind of person for gossip mates, so I’ll pretend like this little conversation didn’t happen.” Barry quickly peeked at the pile of votes without Lexi or Jason noticing. “We need extra help collecting water, we’re running out of water fast, especially with this little hospice operation going over here taking half of our supply.” There was a tub in the back filled to the brim with fresh water for medical purposes. Lexi and Jason stood, and Lexi kicked the pile behind the plane seat discreetly, and left with Barry to the end of the canals to draw water. Jace walked in the back and dug through the tent and found papers behind the plane seat. He knew they were the votes due to the yellow color of the paper that came from his notebook. He grabbed them all, shoved them in his pockets and began stepping out. “This is wrong.” Jace turned to see Ryan, completely conscious laying on a blanket on the ground with his eyes closed. “I can’t let you get away with this.” He voice was weak but determined. Jace shrugged it off and left out the back of the tent and walked to Barry and handed over his notebook, the votes tucked safely inside of them, including the stolen vote. Barry nodded, a job well done, and walked to his tent to get to work. Jace walked away and found a piece of shrapnel on the edge of the jungle. It was long and pointy, the rain water rusted it, and he placed in in his belt loop, and walked towards the hospice tent. Ryan was sitting up on the ground, trying to stand and leave the tent when Jace rushed up behind him and grabbed his mouth and muffled the already weak yells for help. With a quick motion, Jace shoved the piece of shrapnel through his neck, tendons split and a brutal gushing noise escaped from the struggle, as blood spilled everywhere, but Jace made sure to not get it on his clothes. He turned and dipped his bloody hands in the tub full of water in the tent and washed them off. He clapped his hands together as he walked out of the tent to dry off and wiped his pant legs to remove sand. He meandered to where most of the community was, and began helping out with getting water. Once three whole tubs were filled with rainwater and set out in the sun to be made clean, Lexi returned to the hospice tent to grab the votes and hide them. Walking into the tent, she looked up at the roof and tied a loose rope around the support. She took one more step in and felt the sand, it was muddy and wet, unlike the dry sand around it. She looked down and gasped, her bare feet an inch deep in blood soaked sand. She wasn’t frightened oddly enough because she was used to it, but her mind raced as she stared at Ryan, his throat gushing blood, then to outside where everyone was standing, as they started the campfire for the night. What should Lexi do? Stop the bleeding Go get the others She ran out, blood covering her clothes, and her face was pale, her hands solid red. Nick saw her first from his tent, and ran over, holding her as she tried to communicate. Entering the tent, he saw Ryan laying in a thick puddle of blood, a gaping hole through his neck and snapped tendons flopped outside. He bent over, and gagged, and ran to grab Barry, Captain, and the others. Within seconds Barry was on top of him, plugging the hole as Ryan tried to choke out words. With each gasp, more blood filled his lungs, and soon enough he was only gargling blood. Barry snapped into a realization as to what happened, and stood up, turning to the group of 10 standing behind him and outside the tent watching. “There’s nothing I can do. Jason start digging a grave for us, Nick will conduct a ceremony soon enough.” That was lie. Barry could’ve tried something, anything, and it could’ve extended his life. The group soon left and Axel sat next to the body, and helped Joe to move the body from the tent and clean up the tent. Afterwards, Axel sat next to Lexi, and put his arm around her who was in tears and she broke down. Axel was in his late 40s, his daughter was about Lexi’s age, and he sympathized with her. The minute his daughter’s best friend had died in a motorcycle accident the exact same scene had happened. A father with his arm around a young girl in tears needing comfort. Axel felt a tear run down his face and slide onto his short beard, and Lexi put her head on his shoulder and soon she stood, braving to have a look at the tent, which was spotless. She hugged Axel as he left, a huge smile ran on her face. He looked like her dad. She picked up a clean towel and dipped it into the water and began cleaning the lacerations on the last 3 injured in the tent. Barry walked up to Jace who was sitting alone in Barry’s tent, reading Jason’s copy of Robinson Crusoe, enjoying the irony. Barry kicked the book out of Jace’s hands and landed a punch on his face, continuing to punch over and over until he felt satisfied, Jace taking every blow without emotion. “It was you!” He continued swinging blows to Jace’s face. “I told you to get those votes you told me about, not to kill a man!” By now Jace’s face was bloody, blood dripped out of his nose and his lip was cut pretty badly. Barry stood, his rage finally gone, and he turned and left the tent, Jace picked Robinson Crusoe back up and continued reading. Day 15 For the night’s bonfire Jace was finally in attendance. After being absent from activity after healing from severe cuts caused by ‘his own clumsiness’, he was interviewed by Joey. Joey was the son of a Major Crimes Unit officer, while he himself wasn’t a law enforcer, being raised on the bad side of town with a detective for a father gave him enough experience to be in charge of conducting the investigation. After interviewing the entire camp, he stood in front of the bonfire, his dark skin reflecting the flame made him look like Joe, who was sitting to Lexi’s right. “It’s been eight days since the investigation started.” Joey’s voice was deep and rusty. “I have no leads and at the moment suicide is the most probably cause, despite a weapon anywhere in the area. I’ll be interviewing the last of you guys” he looked at Barry, Jason, and Captain. “And by then I’ll make a decision.” Joey walked into The Captain’s tent and sat down, the body of Ryan wasn’t too far from them, buried at the edge of the jungle with the rest of the dead. After asking the basic questions he looked past the captain and saw a long, sharp piece of shrapnel, the one they used to cut the fish, but he kept himself quiet. He shook Cap’s hand and left back to grab Barry, the last to be interviewed. “The captain did it. He had motive, his supplies he’s been gathering were being wasted on the injured, and he has a possibly murder weapon.” Barry kicked at the sand lightly. Contemplating whether or not to tell Joey, ultimately decided to not. He didn’t know what to do with the Captain, he was innocent, so he didn’t want to execute him, and he was more humane than that. He considered exiling him, that wouldn’t kill him, but it would put the camp at peace. He then thought about letting him stay with them. It was the right thing to do, but the camp would not be happy with an alleged murderer sleeping next to them. He had made his decision and shook Joey’s hand and walked to the bonfire to deliver his decision as well as the verdict. What should Barry do with Captain? Exile Keep The crowd sat in silence, and the Cap removed his hat and stood. A look of understanding was somehow present on his face. The crowd was in pure shock as he marched away, and Kevin who was now awake swung a punch at cap and Cap maneuvered out of the way. He walked over to Barry and lowered his voice to just barely be heard over the fire crackling. “I understand why you’re doing this, and I’ll go along with it. I know you know who did it, and I don’t need to know that, but I’ll do it if my exile is for the betterment of the community. Yes?” Barry nodded. Jari, The Captain, grabbed his duffel bag and walked down the beach and out the camp, and was quickly followed by Jorn at his side. Jari tried to make his son leave, but Jorn was persistent. Barry looked down at Jace, who was finishing up the last of his food, and hoped this was worth it as The Captain and son faded into the distance. “Finish your food and go to bed” Barry said hesitantly before going to his tent for the night. The nighttime rain followed right after. Category:Blog posts